Many people develop calculi within their biliary, urinary, renal, or urethral systems. Such calculi may block ducts and/or cause great pain and therefore must be removed. Various devices are known that are capable of de-bulking such calculi. Such devices can include ultrasonic fixed probe devices that can be configured to operate at frequencies in a low 20-30 kHz range and pneumatic impact probes that can be configured to deliver high energy at lower frequencies. Many people also develop potentially life threatening atherosclerosis due to the build up of plaque within the vasculature, the removal or reduction of which can have significant health benefits.